Enchanting Insanity
by DreamWeaverKarasu
Summary: Yaoi Given a opportunity, a change at an early age. One, Uzumaki Naruto will ensnare the very nations.


Enchanting In-sanity

Rated: M. Check the warnings for more information, and please! fallow your a underage/minor, please! click away from this story. it's unsuitable to read a rating of this material for "the young",PLEASE! don't read this story if you are not of age.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other of its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and associated work of fiction is not meant for sale.I do not make any money from the writing of this story.I do not own the characters used in this fiction, or the anime, and all other info pertaining characters of this series are used for the purpose of entertainment ,' Whatever' Original characters I may make, or poems,ideas and plot for this story "I do own!" pertaining/used in this story. Ps: addtional information came from Wikipedia. "Like some of the word I did'nt know how to spell/forgotten how to spell in japanese etc."

Summary:Yaoi Given a opportunity, a change at an early age. One, Uzumaki Naruto will ensnare the very nations.

Pairing:Naruto x Juugo, also one sidedness for others, MxM of is going to be het side-pairings.

Warnings:Yaoi! het, OOC, Au, lemon, lime,violance,cursing,insanity and a whole lot more... ps:This is not beta, so there is some grammer/punctuation ,and maybe spelling- error's.

* * *

Okie dokie, given this another try! ^_^

* * *

Chapter.1

* * *

I took the first step on a very long road, today. I really have no clue where it will lead me, but I wish...no..I know it has to be a better place.

He managed to keep any nin from noticeing him,as he made his excape. Keeping to the shadows of any available space, between all the wagons,liters, and surrounding people.  
His plan coming into fruition as he rushed quickly by the current gate guards that were checking passes of a merchant couple to even notice him, just a few steps behind three Adults leaving Konoha.

He went unnoticed making sure to have his bright blond hair already pulled back and every folice coverd in a long black thredbare cotton scarf.  
The scarf was knoted at the base of his neck in the back, trialing downward and blended well with his moss green shortsleeved shirt, a size abit too big, paired with tan kaik shorts that thankfully fited. Every stitch of clothing he wore was threadbare and old, each piece had been nicked from various trash binns along the city, yet he finally was able to manage to finnish his disguise and blend in looking as any plain civilian would, adbit from a poor family.

Since he looked like he belonged with the rest of the surging mass of people, entering and exiting would be even easier, also due to the abnormally large crowds arriving for the spring festival vastly helped in his plan. No one even looked at him twice, especialy because he made sure his face was whisker free. His 6 marks on his face covered by foundation, a makeup that usually covers blemishes, but was ah perfect kami-send for him when he found out it could cover scars at the age of five.

At that time he became aware of this wonderfull creation was do to very angery teenage female civilian that was throwing a fit.  
The tall, Navy haired girl was ranting to her friends loudly about the foundation in great detil stating differnt facts about the product, the main was covering just about anything on the skin from blemishes to scars even tattoos like the one she was trying to hide from her parents on her lower back, but when she had tried it at her home, she found the skintone was too light.  
She said she went back to the store, but was unable to get a refund or trade it for something else because it was on sale. Later the girl had throwen it into the parks bushes to lazy to throw it in the trash, when none of her friends wanted it.

The tiny boy had liberated it from the bushes that the irrate girl had throw it into, after making sure the gaggle of girls had left far into the distance and he could not see them or they him. That small foundation bottle had become one of his most prize possessions. After trying the makeup out for himself, and it indeed worked as that hotheaded girl stated. He made sure to use it very sparingly, when he relised he could incorperate it into his plan to excape Konoha. In the fallowing years he bidded his time. He waited,watched and now that time has come as he precedeed with caution trying to make sure he looked as if he belonged to the recent group of people already inspected.  
He was able to sneek into a passing merchants canvas coverd wagon when it started to move from the leaving area that had been already inspected by the ninja that work the gates, while their attention was deverted by the next batch of civilians entering into waiting area lining the inspection of gate the city of Konoha.

He lied down in the bed atop of the creates lining one side as his head pillowed by the fabric rolls aloted in a small area, near their dries goods. He close his eyes in bliss, he was so close to his freedom now! For so long now he had dreamed of this moment. Ever since he was kicked out from the orphanage onto the streets at about the age of four.  
He wound up growing up fast mentally because of the circumstances, have to learn to survive on the streets with so limited resources, and so very little kindness.  
The only one who showed him kindness was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, better knowen to him as jiji. Jiji was able to get him a apartment," though he rarely used it." when he was six when found out he was living in a litteral hole in the wall in one of the old abandoned complexes. The complex itself was delapated and unsafe for living, after some old battle he had overheard, and the area was left to rot, due to the villagers that thought that place was tainted, impure.

None wanted to come near the place or touch it, because of these notions. The civilians also didn't want the ninja of the village to come in contact with the place, for the fear of them becoming tainted by whatever happened then as well. Somehow the civilians representatives, and merchants with most of the council had won the argument to leave that area alone and work around it, making sure that large once great complex was givin a large berth, they had even added extra space around and fenced off the land it rested apoun, so nothing and none would have to go near.

That old broken grey ruins had become his refuge, his home. Something he was sad to leave behind, but the chance of being released from harm,ridicule, the emotional suffering he was put through when ever he ventured forth from his hidden haven, was somthing he couldn't surpass.

with his heart in his throat ,and a pray to kami, he was finally made his excape, to become free!

* * *

AN: I know kinda short, but this is a trial run.

Also Note I'm a very slow updater, but I'll try hard. This a story for love of the pair, and because I do enjoy writing and for my own amusement. XD

An for anyone who cares I joined the **petition, **cause I just didn't want to see My Favorite Author's or fanfic's tossed, so if thats makes me Whiney

person so be it. I rather see a new chapter In a fanfic I like, then not speak up abit and lose it altogether.

~ Ok enough of my little rant "I'm annoying myself! XD" I guess this is more like a prologue then a chapter, so I hope it will catch your interest, and I'll become a better author as I develop my writing skills along the way! ^_^ well all I got to say is later for now.


End file.
